1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel pipe magnetization structure, and more particularly to one that is easy to install a magnetizing device to magnetize the fuel flowing in the fuel pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many inventions on the market in related to accelerating fuel consumption, one of which is to magnetize the fuel, this invention was applied and has been awarded with patent. According to the patent, magnetizing fuel may activate the hydrogen in the fuel and increase the carbon to mix with oxygen instantly for burning thoroughly.
The prior magnetizer structures are generally in two categories, one is to form a spiral shaped magnetizing pipe and the other is to form a magnetizer either in the fuel pipe or connect to the fuel pipe. However, all these designs require to cut the pipe or connect to the two ends of the magnetizer or to insert the magnetizer directly into the fuel pipe. Both of these structures may cause leaking if the work is not properly done.
In view of this and many other shortcomings, the inventor has invented the present invention.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide a fuel magnetizing structure, which is easy to install without damaging any of the original parts.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fuel magnetizing structure, which is easy to install and saves labor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fuel magnetizing structure, which is cost effectiveness in manufacture.